


Goal

by ledbythreads



Series: Plant Page Interviews [2]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1990s, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: Love regained - After the TFI interview but before Wolves play the semi-final.





	Goal

Back at the hotel, in the lift, It wasn't lost on Robert that being back with Jimmy made him feel, what?, more manly.  
He felt slicker, heftier, cocky.  
Cocaine had had similar effects, he noted - but took all the joy out of it. And what's a life without joy?  
Jimmy's feeling it too he's noticed.  
He's almost fluid in public - they're doing great media. Happy whores this time.  
He looks at them in the mirrored walls - there's a flush on them both, a glow.

That last interview was actually pretty fantastic.  
The guy they'd invited on was a genuine fan, and when Robert had given him a bear hug he'd felt golden again from the contact high.  
He knows it's considered a cliché - but those sticky feelings of fraud and loss have faded to echoes over the last year - fuck that.  
Jimmy used to talk about godhead - it's there for the taking, for everyone, why not just go with it.  
He'd been funny, sexy. He'd felt so open - he can feel Jimmy loving him. He doesn't even need to look round now. He can hear it. 

Daydreaming. Jimmy is - chatty? chatting - Robert's not sure what about. The lift pings. "Home again" he says, striding out.  
Robert still loves the sound of expensive carpet, can feel Jimmy watching him now. It's been weeks.  
Knows that when he turns on his heel in the corridor in front of his suite the good light is behind him.  
Slow smile, heavy eyes. "Jimmy, mate?" 

\---

Jimmy's watching himself be watched now.  
Robert looks at the normal drag Jimmy is wearing, and it makes him tender.  
Puts his hand up to Jimmy's chest and pushes gently just so he can feel Jimmy push back towards him.  
Then he goes to cup Jimmy's neck in body memory and see's he's still got the Wolves scarf fanclasped around his wrist - catches the other end and lassos Jimmy by the waist towards him.  
"idiot" Jimmy says.

He wants to kiss Jimmy, but he wants the wanting more.  
He catches him into a half waltz, half crooning turn into the light.  
Uses his height to push Jimmy thigh to thigh towards the balcony.  
The late London sun catches the room. Not yet setting, it is silver to Robert's gold.  
He lifts his chin, steps back. "cummon, off"  
Jimmy looks back at Robert like he's gone a bit mad but takes off his loose black tshirt and holds it in his hand.  
Robert deliberately doesn't touch but stands at stage rest just looking.  
Jimmy hunches a little over his belly, but Robert keeps that steady steady gaze up, and Jimmy realizes he's watching the way he watches Jimmy solo. He's reflecting his light.  
Then the drums in Robert's head crash back in and he pulls Jimmy into that light, into that kiss, and it's high octane cresting wave pandemonium noise inside their heads till they just fall about laughing at the sheer, huge, din, of their ridiculous, inescapable, mythos.

"Fuck me, what are you like. Robert Page."  
"I *am* trying to fuck you, Jimmy - you're fucking beautiful, beautiful, beautiful."  
"With a Wolves scarf on."  
"Especially, entirely appropriately, a Wolves scarf - sex is sacred mate."

Jimmy feels beautiful, feels almost loquacious, though he's talking on the inside.  
Wraps the scarf round Robert's other wrist in a woollen parody - pulls him to the bed.  
Still-shirted Robert pushes Jimmy back with his forearms and straddles his thighs, recaptures his own hands.  
"No games" he says, drops the scarf. Strips.

**Author's Note:**

> The second thing I’ve written. The IRL interview is after the Page Plant Unledded tour. I wrote another companion piece about an IRL interview in Japan at the start of the tour called 'Communication Breakdown (or) Say Hai'. Broadcast was shown on Channel 4 UK on Friday 3rd April 1998 two days before Wolverhampton Wanderers FA Cup Semi-Final versus Arsenal apparently. I haven’t looked up who won but in the story obviously Robert doesn’t yet know as it hasn’t happened so I can’t tell you if he cares more about this than Jimmy Page. Chris Evans calls RP Robert Page costing him, Evans, to lose a £5 bet. Jimmy speaks in full sentences without taking offense at anything so was obviously well oiled (I like to think from love regained). So far he doesn’t say much in my writing because I just want to tell him to shut the fuck up - maybe if I keep going he will have interesting things to say and I will put up and listen. This, as we are all aware is all in my head and I don’t own Page Plant or Wolverhampton Wanderers or their merchandise. I’d be interested to know what you think, dear reader, as I know I’m very late to this party…
> 
> if you want to watch the original footage its available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SkBwaKip5A


End file.
